


Wake Me Up

by Silverdrift



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Established Relationship, Fishing, Fluff, M/M, Spending Time Together, late night date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:47:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26707717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silverdrift/pseuds/Silverdrift
Summary: Ferdinand feels bad for always being the one to drag Linhardt to go do things and just in general being needy when Linhardt is trying to sleep. So he offers to let Linhardt wake him and spend time together at the time of day his boyfriend was awake. While one in the morning is not exactly his favorite time of day, he stayed true to his word.
Relationships: Ferdinand von Aegir/Linhardt von Hevring
Comments: 6
Kudos: 21





	Wake Me Up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MissMiaV](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissMiaV/gifts).



> A birthday gift for one of my darling internet wives, just some random fluff with some... suggestive dialogue. Hope you enjoys!

“Ferdinand.”

Ferdinand groaned softly feeling the light shake as someone called his name. At first, he thought to just turn over and go back to sleep or swat at whatever was bothering him while he was trying to sleep. 

“Ferdinand.” The familiar voice called to him again, this time with a tad more force.

The noise Ferdinand made then was something more akin to a whine, lifting his head to see what it was that was bothering him so persistently. Before him was a tall, slender figure that he could only just make out as his notoriously sleepy partner, who strangely seemed to be wide awake right now. “Hnnmmm… Linhardt?”

“Yes. Who else would it be? I do not know of anyone else that would come bothering you at one in the morning.”

“One in the… Why did you- Oh….” Ferdinand realized mid sentence that this was his own doing. For years he had been a strong advocate of trying to get Linhardt to put more effort into things and stop napping so much during the day. He, for the most part, had failed at every turn and was frustrated beyond belief, even going so far as beginning to draft a formal break up letter, seeing as clearly Linhardt cared very little for his needs or spending any sort of quality time with him… That was, until he overheard a conversation between Linhardt and Annette, and heard Linhardt confess that he was more a night owl and strangely only slept for two days for every three he was awake. Ferdinand had felt bad then for getting so angry, but it wasn’t until recently he extended a rather surprising offer in hopes that they could not only spend more time together… but that it might make up for being so pushy in their academy day. And right now… while he did not regret it one bit, he certainly wasn’t thrilled.

“You told me you wanted to spend more time together and to wake you when I was awake. I’m awake now, so I came to wake you.” 

“So I see…” He pulled himself to a sitting position with a soft huff and rubbed his eyes.When he looked back at Linhardt, he noticed something in his hands… which after a moment he realized was a tray.. And judging by the smell.... “Is that… tea…? For me?”

Linhard looked down at the tray in his hand and then back to Ferdinand. “Obviously.” 

Ferdinand scowled for a moment, but it faded quickly, watching the other man as he sat the tray down on the nightstand.

“I am curious to know what it is you have planned though.” Linhardt started, pouring a cup and turning back to hand it to the still half asleep redhead. “Seeing as you would never normally be awake at this hour, I was surprised that you insisted so heavily on this. Whatever it is must be good.”

Ferdinand took a deep breath, taking in the fantastic aroma of the tea in his hand. Southern Fruit Blend… and a high quality one at that. How thoughtful… He glanced up to his partner then, a small smile forming on his face. “That is just it, Linhardt. I am always the one making the plans, dragging you along to do this, that, and the other… and it is always activities that  _ I _ enjoy. So when I extended this offer… I hoped we might do something  _ you _ enjoy.”

“Something that I enjoy?” Linhardt echoed, confusion in his tone. “ Ferdinand, you say that as if I don’t enjoy doing the things we have done. The activity chosen may not always appeal to me really, but I always enjoy it simply because you are there.” He turned away to pour his own cup with a small grin. “If I didn’t, I wouldn’t let it keep happening.”

“Yes… I understand that… but I mean that I wish to do an activity that  _ does  _ appeal to you. Something you would enjoy even without my company.” 

“I see. Well, I have hit a lull in my research and I can’t imagine that would be terribly appealing to you. Plus I prefer solitude for that… I find the company of others very distracting when researching and I’m afraid yours would be the worst of all.”

“Worst of all? That is a bit harsh…”

“Not at all. In fact it was meant to be a complement. It means that I would rather focus on you than my research. I would get nothing at all done!”

A blush came to Ferdinand’s face, along with a goofy smile. “Ah… I see.”

“Well… There are a number of inside activities we could-”

“Linhardt. My love. Do not tempt me so.” Ferdinand interrupted, blushing though he wore quite the smirk. “Let us go and enjoy ourselves first. If I undress, I will not be leaving here until dawn.”

“Hmmm… Fishing then?”

“Fishing?” This time, it was Ferdinand who became the echo, tilting his head. “I never knew you enjoyed fishing… Though I suppose now that I think about it, it does not surprise me too much.” He smiled then, giving a small nod. “Fishing it is! Just after I finish this delicious tea my wonderfully thoughtful partner has brought to me!”

It didn’t take very long for Ferdinand to finish his tea, especially once he stopped talking for half a second, after which he slipped on his boots, not bothering to change out of the clothes he had slept in. It’s not like anyone of great importance was going to be awake at this hour. Except maybe Hubert, but when  _ wasn’t  _ he awake… 

Together, they walked down to the docks, hand in hand, quiet except for a couple bits of casual conversation. Ferdinand did his best to help Linhardt set everything up once they arrived… but admittedly he had never really picked up in skill in fishing (not that he had really tried, though now he was determined to do so), so mostly he just stood back and watch with a fond smile as Linhardt got everything prepared and cast his line. Then they sat down and just… waited for a bite.

“It does feel rather lovely out tonight.” Ferdinand remarked, pulling his gaze from the water’s surface to look at Linhardt with a smile. “That breeze feels marvelous… Is it always such this time of year?”

“For the most part yes.” Linhardt didn’t look at him, mostly because he was paying attention to the water. “Sometimes, it isn’t so breezy, but it is still comfortable either way.”

“And peaceful! It is…” Ferdinand sighed softly, glancing back out over the water. “I… can understand now why you seem to enjoy being awake now rather than during the day. This is certainly much more suited to your tastes… and even I must admit, now and again, this is something I long for as well.”

“Well now, that is a surprise. Never thought I’d hear you of all people say something like that.”

”Is it truly so hard to believe that I get tired of the endless social interaction my job foists upon me?”

“Yes, actually. You are very much the social butterfly.” Linhardt glanced over briefly and offered Ferdinand a smile before his eyes went back to his line. “However, should you ever decide to take a day off for once and stop running yourself so ragged… I would be happy to spend the day napping with you. And when we wake… we can do just this. Relax, no expectations. Just the two of us.” 

Ferdinand looked over at Linhardt with a look of surprise. He hadn’t really expected to be called out like that, for one, but also… To hear Linhardt say such a thing, that more moments like this was something the man wanted when Ferdinand had been so sure Linhardt preferred his space… “Yes… I think I would like that.”

“In that case, you should make it soon.”

“Should I now?” He laughed. “Well, I have only slept a few short hours, perhaps I will take the day off tomorrow… I have nothing of vital importance that absolutely must be done.”

“Good. Then you should- Hm?” Linhardt stopped, going quiet and watching the water as the lure bobbed a bit. He never took his eyes off the water, just slowly got to his feet and grabbed his pole, reeling in ever so slightly so as to give the illusion that it was alive. Almost instantly the curious fish lunged, biting down so Linhardt could hook it... but when he tugged to snag it, it tugged back with remarkable force. “Whoa…!” 

Ferdinand jumped to his feet the instant Linhardt was jerked forward. “Are you alright? Do you need assistance?”

“I’m fine.” Linhard answered, response coming out rather short and clipped as he focused on trying to reel what was clearly a monster of a fish in. “But yes! Assistance would be-” The fish tugged harder, yanking the rod out of his hand as it pulled him forward. Ferdinand lunged to grab him, but was a fraction of a second to late, sending them both plummeting into the water with a yelp. Linhardt came up first, sputtering a bit and pushing his hair back out of his face. Ferdinand wasn’t far behind, though clearly he had forgotten to hold his breath as he was coughing and fighting for his breath. “Well that didn’t work…”

“I did not know such a fish lurked in these waters!”

“I did. I’ve been trying to catch it for a while now.”

“You have…?” Ferdinand asked softly, brows pinching together a bit. Linhardt was right it seemed. He had been working so much, he didn’t even know about this… He shook his head quickly. That was it. He would definitely be taking tomorrow off. “Well, then tomorrow, we shall come back and try again! We will- Bah! Rotten thing made off with your pole…”

“Again.”

“Again… wait. Again??” Ferdinand snorted. “Well no matter. I will go and buy you the finest one I can find! We will come armed with only the greatest! And when you snare the beast I will be right there to assist!”

Linhardt just gave his very enthusiastic boyfriend a smile. “You really do put yourself fully into everything you do, don’t you?”

“Of course I do. And you put yourself wholly into the things that matter to you most. Like this fish! Your dreams are my dreams, my love! Er…” He trailed off with a rather sheepish smile. “Unless you think my overexhuberance would be a hindrance. But I really would like to assist.”

“Even if it was a hindrance, Ferdinand, I would still let you join. Believe it or not, I meant what I said about enjoying my time with you when I can get it. Besides. With a fish that big, I will need help carrying it… and cutting it up. That much blood would be… ugh…”

“And I would do so gladly, Linhardt. Rest assured.” 

“Yes well… for now, we should get out of this water. No fish to be caught that way.” Linhardt swam a bit closer to the redhead, giving him a quick kiss before heading back toward the dock. 

“That is true enough.” Ferdinand followed suit, pulling himself out of the water and huffing at his hair. “We should change as soon as possible. Catching a chill is not the way I wish to have to stay in from work…”

“Does this mean we will not be leaving your room again then?”

“Hmm?”

“You said if you undressed, you would not be leaving again until dawn.” A small smirk crossed Linhardt’s face then as he gathered his things. “It would be rather difficult to change if you did not undress.”

“I… well.” Ferdinand huffed out a small laugh, a light blush on his cheeks. “You are not wrong, and a true noble stays true to his word!”

“Good. Quickly, if you please.” Linhardt turned and walked away, leaving a rather stunned Ferdinand to catch up when he picked his jaw up off the floor. “I have no plans to wait for you, Ferdinand.”

“I- Yes!.” Ferdinand laughed as he jogged after, scooping his rather cheeky boyfriend up into his arms on his way by. “Your wish is my command!” 

**Author's Note:**

> Linhardt you cheeky boy...
> 
> Not that I blame you. 
> 
> come hang out on twitter @silverdriftxiii


End file.
